The present invention pertains to golf putters.
Many golfers imagine a line traveling from the cup through the ball to the putter when they are preparing to putt a golf ball. This is commonly referred to as "lining-up". The line is referred to as a "target line" and it may be straight or curved depending on the curvature of the putting surface. The putter should move along this line and the striking surface of the putter should remain perpendicular to the line during the putting stroke in order to propel the ball along the "target line". The ball should be struck as near to the center of gravity of the head as possible to minimize twisting of the head.
Most putters are constructed of metal and have a striking surface two or three times wider than the diameter of the ball. Markings are often added to the head to assist the golfer in locating the center of gravity of the head. It is difficult to focus on these markings when the putter is in motion. This inhibits the golfer's ability to move the putter along the "target line" and to strike the ball with the center of gravity of the head. It would be desirable to provide a putter that has the twist resistant properties of a heel-toe weighted putter and a center of gravity marked in such a way that the golfer can easily determine the putter's movement relative to the "target line".